Destruction of Danny Rand's Files
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives WayIron Fist: 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch |place = New York City, New York |result = All files pertaining to Danny Rand are destroyed. |side1 = Danny Rand |side2 = Kevin Singleton |commanders1 = Danny Rand |commanders2 = Ward Meachum |casualties1 = - |casualties2= - }} The Destruction of Danny Rand's Files was a successful attempt by an assassin acting on orders from Ward Meachum to destroy files containing details about Danny Rand. Background At evening, outside the Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office, Danny Rand spotted Jeri Hogarth leaving her firm. When Rand approached closer, Hogarth turned around and threaten to spray Rand with pepper spray. Rand tried to convince Hogarth that he was Danny Rand. He called her by a nickname that he gave her, J-Money. Hogarth is hesitant to believe Rand. He continued by trying to go into more details about their past. Slowly convinced, Hogarth asked Rand a few personal questions. Rand answered all of them correctly which convinced Hogarth much to her surprise and joy. Afterwards, they went to the park to continue their talk. Hogarth explained that she had been handling their estate ever since the accident and that includes taking care of the Memorial. Rand thanked Hogarth for her help, to which she said it was a small matter since she was grateful for Wendell Rand for giving her first job. She explained that she had a complicated relation with the Meachums. Hogarth told Rand that they needed to find every possible evidence in order to prove his identity. When Rand asked how much it will cost for Hogarth's service, she gently replied that he didn't need to pay her service beside making sure that her firm will be permanent retainer for Rand Enterprises. Hogarth offered Rand a suite to stay in, in order to keep a low profile, and some money to buy new clothes before leaving. Destruction Next morning, Danny Rand met up with Jeri Hogarth. She informed Rand that his case turned out to be a challenge since there was no evidence about him. Hogarth suspected that the Meachums are behind it. She warned that if they had no definitive proof, they would lose their case. When kids passed by with their skateboard, Rand remembered a time where he was injured using a skateboard. Rand headed over to the hospital where he once visited. When he entered the record room, he meets a man in a suit. Rand asked if he knew anything about his record. When he was briefly distracted, the man punched Rand at the back of his head when a glove fist. The man started dosing the room with Ethyl. Barely keeping himself consciousness, Rand managed to concentrate by focusing on his chi and summoning the Iron Fist. He fought the man. During the fight, the man managed to light the room on fire. As the man ran away, Rand noticed an unconscious woman nearby. He managed to save her in time before the gas exploded and destroyed the records. Aftermath Danny Rand went to look for the Meachums and found them in a restaurant. Angered at the Ward's actions, Rand voiced his disbelief at Ward. He told Ward that he used to regard him as a brother he looked up to despite his bullying. He asked if Ward really hated him this much. Ward agreed because he insisted that the Danny he knew was dead and he want him to stay that way. After a brief scuffle, Joy breaks the fight. She told Rand that Ward wasn't his brother and she wasn't his sister. Hurt, Rand told them that he have Hogarth's help and they were coming for them. Rand told them that they couldn't deny his birthright and left the restaurant. References Category:Events